Wicked Melody
by hikarushirou
Summary: 5 years have passed since the incident with the Iifa Tree. Somehow both Zidane and Kuja, managed to survive. 2 years passed before Tantalus found them again. Did something happen between them during that time? [Shounen-ai]
1. Chp 01

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Wicked Melody  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai / Humour  
  
Pairings: Kuja x Zidane  
  
Summary: [said in main explanation]  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Zidane and Kuja. ;_; Square-Enix does. [bastards!, loveable bastards mind you. xD]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Begin**  
  
The setting: Zidane and Kuja, facing each other as if ready for a duel of sorts.  
  
The conflict: Zidane bet Kuja he could beat him in a magic battle.  
  
"So...in these 'bets' the winner normally makes the loser do something correct?" Zidane figured he was going to lose this battle. Everyone knew he was better at hand-combat then with magic. Nonetheless he would try.  
  
"That's right..Hmm, well...if I win...then...you have to.." The blonde thought a moment as to what he could make his elder brother do. "Ah! You have to play the female part in the new play this week!" He laughed a little at his sorry joke. It would be kind of funny to see Kuja in a dress though... "And if you win..."  
  
"You have to be my slave for a week." The silver-haired one said quickly.  
  
"Do what?" Zidane raised a brow.  
  
"If I win, you have to do as I say for a week..." Kuja gave a small laugh as he turned his back to Ziadane. "That isn't a problem is it?"  
  
"..." Zidane stayed silent a moment before answering. "No...Of course not! Because I'm going to win!"  
  
"Is that so?" Kuja turned back around then and thrust his hand forward. "Then prove it!" Yellow bolts of thunder quickly shot forth from Kuja's pale hand. It scattered about Zidane, almost 'crawling' on the ground about him. Since he was surrounded he quickly jumped up and over Kuja while at the same time casting ice and freezing a small part of Kuja's silvery locks. He turned in the air some and landed with a small skid. Kuja turned around, brushing the ice crystals from his hair. "Quick little thing aren't you..."  
  
"No more than you..." He smirked a little hoping he'd win this. He never did like following orders..and following the orders of his older brother? Nope, he couldn't do it.  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
After a long half hour the battle was over and, to his surprise, Zidane won. He huffed some as he stood there with his hands on his knees. Kuja sat under a tree where he'd fallen.  
  
"Guess the apprentice has surpassed the master..." Kuja mumbled softly, but enough for Zidane to hear.  
  
"Ha! I passed you long time ago!" The younger genome said with his normal cocky tone, which followed by a laugh. After catching his breath he went to help his brother up, after 'curing' him of course. "You're going to keep the bet right?"  
  
"Why wouldn?t I..."  
  
"Because you're not trust worthy..." Kuja gave his younger sibling a dry look.  
  
"I love how highly you think of me..." Zidane laughed.  
  
"Not my fault. You're always like that. But! If you don't keep your end I get to beat the crap out of you, so either way you have to." He smiled a little as he added this rule then.  
  
"I guess so..." Kuja gave a faint smile, which sent a chill down Zidane's spine. The man looked sinister enough as it was, now with a smile on his face he looked like a freaking serial killer...  
  
"..Please don't smile like that.." The blonde said with a small squeal in his voice. The silver-haired one arched a brow.  
  
"Hmm? You don't like my smile?"  
  
"Smiles don't go on creepy people." Zidane was smacked in the back of the head then. "Ow! Dammit! Don't hit me~!" Kuja just laughed and walked off. Zidane gave a huff rubbing the back of his head. 'I really don't think we're related...and that smile...' Zidane shook his head a little trying to get the image out of his head...for some odd reason it seemed to make him blush...  
  
**TBC**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authour Insert One  
  
Hikki: Whahaha~! Another Ficcu ending in strange part. :p Meh, the KH ficcu kinda died when I stopped playing it three days. x_x I switch to things so easily. I'll try updating on it best I can, I'm still thinking about it, but I'm kinda more so stuck on this Ficcu. ^w^  
  
Zidane: Why must you all torture me and put me with Kuja?  
  
Kuja: Because we need to please the cheering fangirls.  
  
Zidane: _;; No one asked you...  
  
Hikki: Oh, and on a note, this is a shounen-ai only. No scenes because that's normally what makes me stop writing them cuz I'm not good in that area, lol. ^^;; [iow: some closeness but nothing too out there...] Oh oh! And sorry about the short battle scene there...I suck at doing battles...^^;; Ah yes, one last note, the title for this Ficcu is not of my own. That is the title of Kuja's most evil redition of his theme song. [which is not recorded on the OST. -o] 


	2. Chp 02

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Wicked Melody  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai / Humour  
  
Pairings: Kuja x Zidane  
  
Summary: Kuja went through with the bet in wearing a dress in Zidane's play. But something happened that's making Zidane regret it.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Zidane and Kuja. ;.; Square-Enix does. [buggers!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Begin**  
  
"What?! You changed it to a kissing scene?!" The angry monkey boi yelled as he read the new script his old pal Blank gave him.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Blank gave a shrug. "Being the playboy your are it should be no problem.and you said you were going to find someone to play the part yesterday.you did find someone right?"  
  
"Well.yeah.but.." Zidane cursed to himself. 'Shit! He's ganna kill me when he finds out.!'  
  
"But what.? Heh.she not pretty enough for ya?" Blank nudged Zidane in the arm as he joked. He was soon silenced as Kuja came walking through the door.  
  
"There you are.tell-"  
  
"What tha hell is he duin' 'ere?!" The loud-mouthed cowgirl, Ruby, seemed to have issues with the silver-haired one. Blank blinked a moment [if one could see his eyes.].  
  
"I'd like to know too."  
  
"Mng." Zidane lifted his hand to point to Kuja. "This is the person I found for the part." His head dropped then as he knew Blank would probably freak at this.  
  
".Your bro.is going to.and you have." Ruby didn't bother to ask questions after she gathered what was going on and just left.  
  
"Have to what.?" Kuja on the other hand was lost as to what the situation was.  
  
"They changed one of the main scenes to a parting scene with a.kiss." Kuja stayed silent a moment before laughing. "Hey-! It's not funny." Zidane whined.  
  
"This type of stuff never seems to bother you when you're with the little canary girl."  
  
"I told you not to call her that.." The silver-haired one just gave an innocent smile and walked over to Zidane's bed where the dress he was to where was laid out. Such a horrid colour.green.  
  
"Yeah well.I'm not going to bother to understand.you just figure this out. The boss thinks we'll get a better review if it's like this." Zidane just slumped over with a nod.  
  
"Allright..see ya later." He limply threw his arm in the air to wave to Blank as he left the room.  
  
"Do I really have to wear this thing.?" Kuja complained as he held up the dress to him, looking to Zidane who turned around with a twitch.  
  
"You know.y-you don't have to do this.I mean.it's ok if you don't go through with the bet and all.no one will know." The blonde wanted to try and find an excuse to make his brother not have to do this. They were brothers after all.the thought of it just seemed odd to him.Kuja smirked. He could tell his poor younger brother soo didn't want to do this. Now at least.  
  
"What's the matter with it? We're only acting right? It's not like it'll mean anything." The blonde didn't rightly like the tone Kuja was using to say that.or the look on his face.  
  
"Come on.stop smiling like that! .it's creepy.." The silver-haired one just laughed and went off to the bathroom to change.  
  
A little time passed and soon the silver-haired one came out with the awful green coloured dress on. He seemed to keep shifting it not liking how it covered him.  
  
"Isn't there another dress?" Zidane grumbled as the concentration from him reading his part of the script was interrupted. He was hanging upside down from a pole that'd come loose in the ceiling. Seemed to be strong enough to support him. He lifted his head up to see his brother in the dress and shuffling with it. *thud* "Hu?" Kuja looked up from shuffling with the dress to note his younger brother had fallen from the ceiling and was now on the ground laughing his head off.  
  
"Ha ha!! You look so stupid in that thing!" He held his stomach and closed his eyes laughing hard at his cross-dressing brother. He came to a quick stop when he opened his eyes and noted the dressed-up one just a few inches from his face.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny Mr. Tribal.I'll put this awful thing on you next if you crack anymore jokes." He grumbled and stepped back, still shifting the dress. Zidane huffed.  
  
"If you hate it so much, take it off." Kuja titled his head to the side a moment as he was given permission to take off the garbs. He smirked unbuttoning the back and letting it slip to hang off his shoulders, not stripping completely as to almost, tempt Zidane. "Wha-what are you.?!" Kuja smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"What's the matter dear brother?" Zidane shook his head as he felt his blush getting worse. 'No, no, no, no, no!! Don't think like that!!' Zidane thought to himself before running out of the room saying something about needing fresh air [fans: *cough*liar!*cough*]. Kuja gave a sigh running his fingers through his silky locks of silver.  
  
**TBC**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authour Insert Two  
  
Hikki: Whoo....I finally got the second chapter up!  
  
Kuja: ...Zidane...;_; Why did you run off?  
  
Zidane: Take a guess you nutball! *hides in a corner*  
  
Hikki: Eeerrr...yeah...Sorry about Ruby's little speech there. I forget how she talks, I only remember it was slurred all freakish like or something. So yeah... 


End file.
